


S.O.S.

by DragnzLuvr



Series: The Adventures of ScreakyTits [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Blind Date, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: Joan saves both Vera and Brenda from disastrous dates.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: The Adventures of ScreakyTits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163102
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	S.O.S.

Vera had no idea what she was doing here. She had been invited by Linda out for drinks, supposedly to celebrate a huge victory at the races. She neglected to tell her that Fletch would be there as well. "Hey Vera." he said, leering at her. She cringed inwardly and gave him a fake smile. "Hi Fletch." she said, unenthusiastically.  
They sat at the bar, Fletch and Linda talking mostly, while Vera scrolled through her phone. 

She scrolled through her contacts, desperately hoping to find someone who could help her with an excuse to leave. She didn't want to be rude, but Fletch was the last person she wanted to be with on her Saturday evening. Linda cackled loudly as Fletch chugged his beer, amber liquid streaming down his chin. Oh good God, Vera thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

She looked back to her phone, and grinned. She had scrolled onto Joan's contact. Her mind wandered back to Valentine's Day and she shivered. Wow, what a night that had turned into. "You cold Vera?" Fletch asked, scooting closer and rubbing her arm. She almost smacked his hand away. "No, I'm fine thanks. Um... excuse me, I have to visit the ladies room." she said, awkwardly. Fletch looked after her, shaking his head.

Instead of going to the restroom, she stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. She immediately felt better, but she couldn't do this much longer. She stared down at her phone once again, and before she could overthink it, hit dial. She heard ringing on the line and nervously tapped her foot. She sighed, maybe she had retired for the evening. She was just about to end the call when she heard a husky "Hello." She smiled. "Evening Governor... it's Vera. I-I hope I'm not calling too late..." she stammered.

"No Vera, not at all. I was just relaxing to some music. How are you this evening?" she asked. Vera looked back to make sure Linda or Fletch wasn't looking for her, she doubted it. "Oh I'm... fine." she said, lamely. Silence on the end for a few moments. "Vera, you don't sound fine, you sound rather uncomfortable. What happened to trust, my dear? I would definitely think, especially now, that you know you can trust me." she purred. Vera sighed. "I do... it's just rather embarrassing." she pouted. "Try me." Joan offered, and Vera told her about her current predicament.

Joan sighed on the other end. "Wow, that man truly cannot take a hint can he. And Linda seems a little too preoccupied with her own endeavors to care how you're feeling at the moment. Nice friend." she said, sarcastically. Vera made a sound of amusement. "Yeah... that's what I was feeling." she said, sadly. "So what do you need from me, Vera? I assume you didn't call just to chat?" Vera could tell Joan was grinning on the other end. "Well... I was wondering if I could ask a favor...?" she inquired. 

Joan hummed. "Ahh I see. Need an excuse?" she asked. "If you don't mind, if not it's fine, I ca-"  
"Vera." Joan interrupted.  
"Y-yes?" she said, her cheeks reddening.  
"I'll take care of it. Give me twenty minutes." she said.  
Vera beamed. "Thank you." she said, quietly.  
"You're welcome."

Vera breathed a sigh of relief and headed back into the bar to wait on Joan's call. Linda and Fletch were doing shots. Great, she thought. She took her seat, hoping maybe neither would notice. "Vera!! There you are, we thought you fell in!" Fletch boomed loudly, as Linda snorted laughter. She gave him a look and glanced at the clock. The two continued to match each other shot for shot. She kept glancing at her phone. Hurry Joan, she thought desperately. 

"C'mon Vera, do some shots with us... loosen up that stick in your arse!" He exclaimed, smacking her behind. "Fletch!" she yelled, shooting him a look of contempt. The two roared with laughter, she could feel the sting of tears at her eyes. She blinked them back furiously. "Hey now, no need to get all like that... we're all friends here, ay." he slurred, getting well within her personal space. "F-fletch stop! You're drunk, as usual." she blurted, her hand pushing against his chest. His features turned angry. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean, Vinegar Tits!?" he barked into her face.

"It means you're a pathetic excuse for a man." came a velvety timbre from behind Vera. She froze and Fletch looked up behind her, his face turning ashen. "Governor." he grumbled, backing away from Vera. Linda stared wide eyed, seeming to have sobered up quite quickly. Vera couldn't believe it. She had expected a call, saying she was needed at the prison or something. She never expected Joan to actually come to the bar. She turned and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Joan was dressed in a form fitting black silk blouse. Her matching black slacks hugged her curves beautifully, showing off her long legs. She wore her hair down and falling around her shoulders, framing her dark beauty. Vera couldn't help but smile. "Evening Governor." she said. Joan looked down at her, grinning. "Evening Miss Bennett. You don't exactly seem like you're enjoying your current company. Care to join me... perhaps at a different establishment?" she asked, nonchalantly. 

Vera looked back at Fletch and Linda with resentment. "Yes. Yes I think I'd like that very much." she stated, and stood. She threw some money on the bar for her drink and turned to walk out with Joan. "Vera!" she heard Fletch whine as they stepped outside. Ignoring him, she smiled and looked over to Joan gratefully. "Thanks for that." she said, gently squeezing her arm. Joan smiled warmly. "Think nothing of it my dear. Now, where shall we go?" she inquired, opening Vera's door.

**********

Brenda sat chewing on a bread stick loudly, hoping to drown out the annoying blonde that was babbling on about nothing in front of her. Why the fuck had she agreed to a blind date?  
"So I went to the hairdresser and had to get my hair RE DONE, and then of course, you can't get your hair done and not have your nails seen to...." Brenda silently prayed for an asteroid to hit Earth. She signalled to the waiter, who quickly came over to her. "Bourbon on the rocks, please. And make it a double." The waiter glanced over at the blonde who was speaking non-stop and nodded. "Right away, miss." he said. Brenda smiled at him gratefully and grabbed another bread stick.

Twenty minutes later, the bread sticks obliterated and her second double almost gone, she was thinking about purposely choking on an ice cube.  
She turned looking for the waiter when the blonde finally said something that caught her attention. "Oh my God! Look at the legs on THAT woman. Wow, do they ever end?"she snorted laughter, and Brenda turned.

She immediately clocked the dark haired woman the blonde was referring to, and smiled fondly. The Governor and her Deputy were both being seated in a booth on the opposite side of the restaurant. Brenda sighed inwardly, wishing she was in Vera's place at the moment. "That is indeed a very impressive set of stems." she said appreciatively, recalling having her head between said legs just a few weeks back. She felt a rush of heat and grinned wickedly.

"So, any way, I was talking about...." the blonde babbled on and Brenda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. One more drink and she was calling this a night. She had a brief thought of possibly joining Joan and Vera, but she didn't want to intrude. She knew Vera was totally smitten with Joan, but she was as well and had been for a while. Still, she didn't feel right just barging over there and inviting herself on their... well, whatever it was. The blonde snorted laughter once more and Brenda rubbed her hand against her forehead. She was beginning to get a headache. 

Suddenly the waiter appeared and placed a drink in front of her. She looked up at him questioningly. "I didn't order that mate." she informed him. "Yes Miss, I know. She did." he said and motioned across the room. She looked over and grinned widely as Joan winked at her and Vera gave a small wave. The blonde became speechless, for once. Thank God for small favors, Brenda thought to herself. She raised her glass and nodded, taking a large drink. Joan smiled widely and beckoned her over to them.

She looked over to the blonde and said, "Sorry doll, gotta go. It's been... well, it's just been. Have a good one, ay." she said and gave the waiter money for her drinks."Keep the change." she said, winking at him. He smiled and nodded. She grabbed her drink and made her way over to the two Wentworth ladies. "Well, well. Fancy meeting you two here." she crooned, grinning slyly.

************

The three women walked out of the restaurant some time later. Brenda lit up a cigarette and looked around. "You two headed home?" she asked, raising a brow. Vera looked to Joan, who shrugged. "The night is still young yet... Did you have something in mind?" she inquired, smirking. Brenda exhaled a large plume of smoke. "Care to join me for a night cap?" she asked innocently, yet her eyes told an entirely different story. Vera nodded. "Sounds good to me." she said, smiling. Joan grinned like the cat that got the cream. "After you Miss Murphy." she purred.

They entered Brenda's flat, discarding their jackets. "Take a seat ladies, I'll be right with you." Brenda said, going into the kitchen. Joan and Vera sat on the sofa, looking around. Brenda's apartment wasn't anything special, it was clean with a modernist feel. Joan leaned back into the sofa, extending her arm behind Vera. Vera sat back into her warmth and sighed softly. Brenda came walking into the lounge with three wineglasses and a bottle of shiraz. She saw the two getting cozy and smiled slightly. 

"Here we are ladies, hope shiraz is alright. It's about the only wine I fancy. "she offered, beginning to pour their glasses. Joan nodded her thanks as she handed her a glass. "Thanks Brenda." Vera said timidly accepting her drink. She took a sip and sat back. Brenda sat on the other side of Joan, taking a large drink of her wine. She turned to Joan and reached up, running her fingers through her hair. Joan's eyes fluttered slightly and she leaned into her touch. Brenda leaned forward and gently nipped at the skin under her ear, eliciting a low hum from Joan.

"Such a tease Miss Murphy..." she said in a sultry voice. Brenda chuckled and finished off her glass. She reached forward and poured herself another one. Vera watched their interaction, her breath somewhat quickening. Joan turned to her and traced a long finger along her jawline. "You alright with this, Vera?" she asked in a low voice. Vera shivered, and nodded. "Yes." she said, voice barely above a whisper. Joan and Brenda shared a look. 

Joan brought her lips to Vera's, kissing her gently. She grazed her fingertips down her neck, deepening the kiss. Vera moaned and ran her fingers through Joan's soft tresses. Joan felt Brenda's lips at the back of her neck, nipping and sucking. She sighed into Vera's mouth, the sensation of the two women's mouths causing goosebumps to break out on her flesh.

Joan moved back against the sofa, lifting Vera onto her lap to straddle her. She grabbed her hips and pulled her close, kissing her neck. Brenda moved to the side of them, undoing the buttons on Vera's blouse and pulling it off her shoulders. Vera breathed heavily, wrapping an arm around Brenda's shoulder and crashing her lips against hers. Brenda moaned, slipping her tongue into Vera's mouth and deepening the kiss. 

Joan's mouth moved southerly and pulled the cups of Vera's bra down. She teased her sensitive nipples, licking and sucking gently. Vera inhaled sharply and grinded her hips into Joan's. Joan groaned and bit gently into her breast, rocking her hips back into her. She moaned softly into Brenda's mouth, trailing a shaking hand down to her large breast, stroking a hardened nipple. Brenda brought her hand to Vera's, squeezing it against her breast, smiling against her mouth. "Don't be afraid of them doll." she teased, nibbling her ear.

Brenda sat back and lifted her shirt off, tossing it to the side, her bra followed. She lifted Joan's face away from Vera's breasts and kissed her passionately. She sucked Joan's tongue, groaning as she felt Vera latch onto the side of her neck. Vera felt her pants unbuttoned and gasped as long fingers slipped into her knickers, slipping in between her wet folds. "Oh God..." she sighed into Brenda's neck, gripping Joan's thigh. 

Joan pulled away from Brenda's lips, breathing heavily. "Vera stand up... take your clothes off." she demanded breathlessly. Vera stood up and began to hastily remove her clothes. Joan stood up and pulled Brenda into a heated kiss, undoing her trousers and slipping them down her legs. She kissed her soaked mound, eliciting a sharp gasp from Brenda. Grinning, she stood and turned to Vera. "Lay down on your back." she said gently, pointing to the couch. Vera laid down on her back, stomach quivering in anticipation. 

Joan leaned down, kissing between her breasts, leaving small nips and gentle licks as she moved downward. Brenda leaned over Joan, she lifted her blouse, kissing up her spine and running her hands along her sides. Joan moaned, sucking the sensitive skin on Vera's inner thigh. She dipped her tongue into her silky wetness, licking up and down her hot slit. Vera gasped and her hips bucked. Her hand tangled in Joan's hair. 

Joan felt her pants pulled down her hips, and legs. She moaned as Brenda kissed and nipped up the back of her thighs, her hot mouth making her shiver. She straightened as Brenda lifted her top and undid her bra. Positioning herself back between Vera's thighs, she latched her mouth onto her hungrily, tongue lashing against her clit. Vera moaned loudly, hands tightening in her hair. Brenda straddled Joan's rear, rubbing her drenched sex along her firm cheeks. 

Joan moaned deeply and backed her hips into Brenda, grinding her ass into her. Brenda sighed heavily, gripping her hips. Joan circled Vera's clit and she rocked her hips into her mouth, panting heavily. Joan slid her tongue into her tight hole and stroked her clit with her thumb. "Oh my God!" Vera moaned, nails digging into Joan's scalp. She groaned heavily, thrusting her tongue deeper.

Brenda grinded harder against Joan, her clit throbbing. She breathed heavily, reaching her hands around to Joan's breasts, tweaking her nipples. Joan moaned into Vera's sex, causing her to jolt heavily. Vera reached up and wrapped her arms around Brenda's neck, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. Brenda groaned and deepened their kiss, biting and sucking her lips. Joan increased pressure against Vera's clit, stroking it faster. She breathed heavily against Brenda's mouth, gripping her tightly. "Oh fuck... I-I'm coming! I'm coming!" she cried, her hips bucking erratically. 

Brenda leaned back, pulling Joan up. She continued grinding her clit into Joan's ass, and reached in between her long thighs, spreading her silky wetness all over her folds. Joan gasped and arched her back, gripping her thigh. She stroked her swollen clit, while pumping her hips against her. She sucked at Joan's neck, moaning as she felt her orgasm approaching quickly.

Vera reached forward, taking Joan's breasts in her hands, rolling her hardened nipples between her fingertips. "Oh yes..." Joan gasped, arching her chest forward. Brenda's fingertips flew over her throbbing clit, and she began to pant heavily. She backed her hips into Brenda roughly, grunting with her effort. "Oh fuck... oh God I'm close..." Brenda moaned, gripping Joan tightly. Vera brought her hot mouth to Joan's breast, and she bit hard into the pliant flesh. 

"Ohhh!! God yes!!" Joan cried out, her hips grinding into Brenda's hand. Brenda moaned heavily as her orgasm hit and turned Joan's head, kissing her passionately. The women eventually stilled, breathing heavily. Joan stroked Vera's curls, and leaned back into Brenda, nuzzling her cheek. Brenda grinned against Joan's neck. "You know ladies, this turned out to be the best evening ever." she said huskily. Joan and Vera chuckled. "I second that." Vera said, looking at Joan and winking. Joan chuckled seductively and held both women against her.


End file.
